<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Марионетка Трейсер by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942629">Марионетка Трейсер</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, Hardcore, Size Difference, Vaginal Fisting, Xenophilia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Winston (Overwatch)/Tracer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Марионетка Трейсер</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150373">Flash Fiction Fuckings</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino">DraceDomino</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сложно поверить, что внутрь Лены может влезть кулак гориллы целиком — однако влезает. Здоровенная ручища растягивает ее киску, и Уинстон крепко сжимает ладонь внутри в кулак и шевелит им из стороны в сторону под скулеж лежащей на полу Трейсер. Под пристальными взглядами остальной команды Уинстон чуть поправляет очки и тихо озвучивает глубокомысленное наблюдение:</p><p>— Невероятно, — задумчиво произносит он, мысленно делая себе пометки: о степени эластичности ее щели, о нектаре, скользящем по внутренней стороне ладони, даже о звуках, которые издает юная особа, лежащая перед ним... записывает всю ту уместную и важную информацию, которую запомнит на будущее. Попытавшись подняться на четвереньки, Трейсер поворачивает голову и, прикусив губу, через плечо мажет взглядом по старому другу — а потом деланно дерзко заявляет:</p><p>— Н-ну же, здоровяк, ты можешь больше... не так ли? — Она никогда не умела остановиться и всегда упрямилась до последнего. Внезапно она хватает ртом воздух, вытаращив глаза — Уинстон проталкивает кулак глубже, почти что прошивая ее насквозь, и колени расходятся в стороны. От такого безжалостного вторжения в ее крошечную тугую киску она чуть не падает — но удерживается за счет руки Уинстона внутри. Она практически болтается в воздухе на одном его кулаке, загнанно дыша, словно дикий зверь, и через бегущее по всему телу возбуждение она медленно и жадно насаживается сильнее. — Е.. еще... еще, пожалуйста... такой большой...</p><p>— Поверить не могу, что просто стоим и смотрим, — наконец произносит Дива из-за перил, всем корпусом мехи повернувшись к Мерси. Та едва пожимает плечами, а потом делает отмашку, чтобы все шли в зал ожидания.</p><p>— А что нам еще остается? — спрашивает она с сильным, крайне привлекательным акцентом. — Поразрушать что-нибудь просто так? Это бессмысленно, Ханна. Расслабься и смотри, как горилла трахает кулаком миниатюрную британку.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>